Vuelo de justicia
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Su sueño era ser un héroe, y aunque las cosas no habían salido como hubiese deseado o imaginado en su infancia, estaba seguro que no lo cambiaría. De hecho, era mejor de lo que añoraba.


Paso de página mientras con la linterna de mano apuntaba hacia el nuevo contenido que estaba frente a sus ojos, dejándolo fascinado.

Aunque no era la primera vez que leía ese material, pero no podía evitarlo ¡Sin duda aquel era su comic favorito!

Los inicios, como siempre, contaban una historia maravillosa del por qué los hechos ocurridos en el futuro ocurrirían, y en el caso de los súper héroes aquello era aún más fascinante.

Las aventuras del caballero búho era, sin lugar a dudas, su comic favorito. Cada mes salía algo nuevo que leer sobre él, aquel súper héroe que desde que podía recordar era parte de su vida, convirtiéndose en su primer fanatismo.

Él era genial; Tenia miles de gadgets para combatir el crimen, una gran guarida secreta y, por supuesto, un fiel acompañante que siempre estaba ahí para él, su mayordomo, quien por las circunstancias básicamente lo habia criado como si fuese su propio hijo.

A pesar de que al _caballero búho_ le arrebataron a su familia de una manera cruel, siendo el único sobreviviente, él nunca buscó venganza. Por eso amaba tanto la historia, porque quería hacer las cosas correctas sin dejarse corromper por algo tan delicado como aquello.

Comprendía muy bien las cosas, a pesar de su corta edad aquellos temas para él no eran tan difíciles para comprender.

Habia dedicado parte de su vida a leer todo aquello, a imaginar cientos de aventuras. Su sueño era simple, ser un súper héroe y ser tal como el caballero búho, esperando ayudar a todo aquel que le necesitara, sin importar que fuese grande o pequeño, él quería hacer un cambio.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y él se asustó levemente. Apagando con rapidez la linterna e intentando aparentar que realmente se encontraba dormido, tal como esperaba encontrarlo su madre.

― Damocles, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo ― La voz acusadora de la mujer no se hizo esperar, mientras encendía la luz para iluminar la habitación, atrapándolo con la linterna en una mano, y con la otra, su preciado comic.

Él pequeño no pudo evitar juntar sus espesas cejas a modo de exteriorizar frustración, pues cuando su madre lo llamaba así y no " _Damy"_ , era porque se encontraba en problemas.

― Quería leerlo ― Se excusó, cruzándose de brazos, intentando dar una expresión completamente seria e incluso, intimidante.

Pues ¿Qué clase de futuro súper héroe seria si no lograba tener expresiones así? Intentando, claro, salvarse de un buen regaño por parte de su madre.

― Lo leímos antes de que prometieras dormir, mañana tienes escuela ― Señalo la mujer, tomando el comic entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que la linterna, no sin antes revolver el cabello castaño del niño.

― No es lo mismo si tú eres quien lo lee y yo me pierdo las ilustraciones ― Agregó él, intentando no hacer ningún tipo de puchero con su boca.

Su madre soltó una ligera carcajada, pues su hijo era todo un caso. Era el niño más inteligente de siete años que conocía, y no lo decía por ser su madre, sino más bien por el alto grado de comprensión que él podía tener, además de una creatividad increíble a la hora de armar el solo una especie de disfraz de _súper héroe_ con todo y artilugios un tanto funcionales. Tendría un gran futuro, no habia duda de aquello.

Damocles levantó una ceja, intentando comprender la actitud de su madre. Ella paro de reír, intentando tomar bocanadas de aire.

― Perdón cariño, pero eres completamente adorable cuando intentas tomar la actitud del caballero búho ― Confesó ella, logrando que su hijo se apenara por aquel comentario.

― ¡Mamá, no digas eso! ― Exclamó, cubriéndose su rostro con sus mantas.

Ella deposito un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, tomando camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

― Ya, ya. Ahora por favor, duerme, si deseas ser un súper héroe de igual manera tienes que descansar ― Soltó con complicidad, sonriendo para él y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, no sin antes apagar la luz que iluminaba el lugar.

Él al escuchar cada vez más lejos los pasos de su madre, se levantó de su cama de un salto, llegando hasta su armario.

En la puerta de este tenía dibujado lo que parecía ser una pantalla, añadiendo una serie de botones.

Simulo que los presionaba, para después abrir la puerta con un sonido dramático mientras se adentraba al armario.

Al cabo de unos segundos salió triunfante con una gran mascará que fácilmente simulaba el traje original que usaba el caballero búho en los primeros números de sus comics, al igual que un traje hecho con retazos y muñequeras de cartón.

Se dirigió con sigiles hasta la ventana, abriéndola por completo y atreviéndose a salir por ella, manteniéndose en la cornisa de esta, dispuesto a pasar hasta las escaleras de emergencia.

Si deseaba ser un súper héroe en algun futuro, estaba claro que debía practicar ¡Y qué mejor que las noches!

Sintió un poco de vértigo al mirar hacia abajo, pero intento ignorarlo, tomando una de las barras de la gran escalera negra que se tendía. No fue difícil para él subir hasta el tejado del edificio donde vivía, observando la vista que París le ofrecía.

No tenía un pasado triste, solo tenía siete años y un sueño infantil según sus familiares (a excepción de su madre, claro está) pero aun así deseaba hacer lo correcto y en algun futuro, hacer algo increíblemente bueno por las personas.

De pronto, escuchó un pequeño maullido. Se levantó del lugar donde se habia acomodado, buscando con la mirada al pequeño minino que, de alguna manera, parecía pedir ayuda.

Y lo vio ahí, atorado en una de las canaletas e intentando salir, pues se encontraba en el punto donde el agua tenía paso para bajar hasta la calle. Supo entonces que el gato se encontraba en peligro, pues el espacio era reducido y podría asfixiarse, o si continuaba ahí, incluso morir de hambre.

No lo pensó mucho y se agacho de frente donde el minino pedía ayuda con maullidos desesperados. Lo tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo como este se removía, probablemente temiendo que él fuese algo peor que estar atorado.

Cuando pudo sacarlo de la canaleta, este se removió de una manera más brusca, zafándose de las pequeñas manos del niño y dirigiéndose a una caída mortal.

Damocles no lo pensó y se estiro hacia el gato problemático, tomándolo nuevamente entre sus manos evitando que este comenzara a caer. Pero las cosas no estaban bien, pues él comenzaba a perder el equilibrio, peligrando que ambos terminaran estampados contra el suelo.

Cerro sus ojos, esperando sentir la brisa de la caída sobre su rostro y preocupándose de manera exagerada de como reaccionaria su madre cuando lo descubriera, agregando que, sí sobrevivía, estaría castigado de por vida.

Pero nunca ocurrió. El único cambio que sintió fue que algo lo tomaba por su capa improvisada (hecha con una cortina vieja de su madre) mientras lo jalaba hacia atrás.

Cayó sobre su trasero contra el concreto, sintiendo como el _condenado_ gato se escapaba de sus brazos y comenzaba a correr por el tejado. Al menos estaba a salvo ahora.

― ¿Estas bien, niño? ¿Acaso querías volar?― Una voz adulta lo saco de sus pensamientos (y de su enfrentamiento mental con el gato), recordando que seguramente alguien lo habia salvado de aquella caída mortal.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su espalda, topándose con un hombre de pie ante él. Tenía una capucha que cubría su rostro, al igual lo que parecía ser una especie de antifaz que tapaba parcialmente su rostro. Su traje era muy similar a una armadura, completamente verde, y tras su espalda, lo que parecía ser un gran caparazón ¿O escudo?

No pudo evitar abrir su boca, con todas las ganas de soltar un chillido de emoción.

El adulto no tardó en hacer una seña para hacerle entender que guardara silencio, él no tardo en asentir.

No estaba loco ¡Frente a él se encontraba un auténtico súper héroe!

― Emprender el vuelo de justicia ― Comentó él niño, intentando mantener un aspecto serio y (a su pensar) cool, aquella era la frase más usada por su héroe favorito.

Él de traje verde no pudo evitar reír un poco, enculillándose frente a él.

― Intenta no hacerte daño siendo tan osado ― Escuchó decirle, levantando su puño hacia él, esperando que lo chocara ― Fuiste valiente, pero debes tener cuidado ¿De acuerdo? ―.

Los ojos de Damocles brillaron ante esto, asintiendo mientras chocaba puños contra el enmascarado.

Pronto este se puso de pie, corriendo hacia el filo del edificio, saltando hasta el siguiente que se encontraba a una calle de distancia.

Damocles contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, sintiéndose fascinado por aquello.

Los héroes si existían, y él, podía llegar a serlo.

[…]

Observó cómo los alumnos dejaban uno por uno las donaciones que él amablemente habia pedido como su _alter ego_ , Él Búho, para así seguir con su deber.

Se emocionó cuando cada uno de ellos habia llevado mucho más de lo que esperaba. Desde mantas para las duras noches de invierno que se avecinaban, comida enlatada, medicamentos y equipo de curación que podían conseguir sin receta y que eran indispensables para un botiquín, ropa, e incluso un grupo en específico se habia ofrecido para cocinar una gran comida para la víspera de navidad a donde llevarían todo aquello; el asilo para ancianos público.

Todos parecían completamente emocionados, igual él.

Sí bien, al paso de los años aquel breve recuerdo parecía haberse esfumado con muchos otros, siempre estuvo ahí. Habia crecido, se habia convertido en un hombre de bien que ahora dirigía una de las más ejemplares escuelas de París (así como la más problemática, últimamente claro), y aquel encuentro con lo que parecía ser un súper héroe habia quedado perdido en su memoria, incluso llegando a pensar que solo habia sido la imaginación de un inocente niño.

Entonces, llegaron ellos; Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron en París, jurando defenderla del mal que asechaba a todos prácticamente en todo momento. Entonces lo supo, aquello en realidad si habia ocurrido.

Y su sueño volvió a su mente de manera fugaz. Pensó entonces, que si ambos podían hacerlo ¿Por qué él no? Se habia preparado parte de su vida para ello (infancia, más bien).

Se convirtió en Él Búho, pero claro, habia sido irresponsable a gran medida, obligando prácticamente a ambos héroes a cuidarlo, tal como habia sucedido muchos años atrás una sola noche. Pronto se vio akumatizado, causando problemas por su sueño _frustrado_.

Cuando se vio liberado de aquella maldad, entendió que no necesitaba arriesgar su vida para ser un verdadero héroe, Ladybug y Chat Noir le hicieron ver aquello.

Su sueño no sería un sueño frustrado, lo haría realidad a su manera.

Entonces, Él Búho seguía viendo por París, ayudando a quienes lo necesitaban sin importar que.

Voluntariado, recolección de víveres, ayudar a las personas a refugiarse durante los ataques de los akumas, pero sobretodo, cuidar a sus alumnos. Después de todo, ellos eran el futuro.

― ¡Director… Es decir, Búho! ― Escuchó a una de las alumnas gritarle a un costado de él, llamándole.

Gran parte del alumnado se habia acomodado para tomar una foto grupal, faltando él al centro de esta.

Se apresuró a llegar, haciendo una pose victoriosa.

― ¡Digan, vuelo de justicia! ― Exclamó Markov, el pequeño robot y fiel amigo de Max que con su pequeña garra sostenia el teléfono de este, dispuesto a sacar aquella foto.

― ¡Vuelo de justicia! ― Gritaron todos al unísono, logrando hacer sentir a Damocles que, aunque no fuese la manera en la que imaginaba cumplir su sueño en la niñez, claramente era mejor.

No solo habia abierto sus alas, sino que también habia abierto las de muchos otros.

Solo esperaba que su madre estuviese orgulloso de él, y muy dentro de él tenía el presentimiento de que así era.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No puedo decir más que amé este ultimo capitulo, el ver un poco de Damocles y de su deseo de ser un heroe realmente me cautivo (ademas tenemos el mismo problema de caderas!)

Queria hacer algo de él, y esto salio.

Debo agradecer a mis baes JuuMLB y a Alex-Sol por qué lejos de tomarme a loca, me dieron sugerencias e ideas para que la cosa fluyera ¡Como los quiero! Va para ustedes u3u

¿Qué les parecio? sé que no es fluff, o romance, pero más personajes merecen amor!

Un beso! Los amo!


End file.
